


Food coma

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Food, Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friends met at Merlin and Arthur's to watch some football at Thanksgiving. Merlin cooked up a storm and who are their friends to not indulge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food coma

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the little something's my mind came up with just thinking about dinner tonight. Even though it's not a holiday in my country, my friends made it a tradition as the 3F-day (Friends, food and football). 
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone who celebrates it!

Leon made a little suffering sound and looked at the others. All of them seemed to be in the same state, hanging on the couch or the arm chairs in various positions, short of a food-coma. 

“You okay?” Percy looked at him, but didn’t move else. 

“Are you?”

Gwaine huffed. “It’s the time of year. We always eat too much at Thanksgiving.” He rubbed his belly.

“It’s not even our holiday.” Arthur observed and then burped. “Sorry.”

“No Americans here and yet we eat turkey.” Elyan didn’t even open his eyes.

Leon grumbled again. “And I prefer duck anyway.”

“Didn’t keep you from stuffing your face.” Percy tried to scramble up but gave up after a moment.

“Game’s not over yet.” When Arthur mentioned it, all eyes turned towards the TV again where the football was still on. 

“Never again. Never ever again.” Elyan swore. 

“I’ll need weeks before I can eat anything again.” Percy said to nobody in particular and they all nodded. 

“Let’s meet at the gym on Saturday.” Gwaine suggested. 

The answers were grunts and hmms that were less than enthusiastic. 

Merlin bounced into the room. “Ice cream and brownies are done. Dessert anyone?”

Percy threw the others a look and managed to get up. “Well…”

“While you’re up….just a bit of ice cream and a brownie, please.” Elyan smiled at Percy.

Gwaine scrambled up with some effort and wordlessly made his way to the kitchen.

“Another hour on the treadmill,” Arthur murmured but got up as well, followed Gwaine and then came back with a bowl full of ice cream. 

“What about your vow to never ever eat anything ever again?” Leon grinned at Elyan.

Elyan grinned back. “Different stomach, Leon. There’s one for food and one for dessert.” He nodded. 

Leon groaned but got up, too. “If that’s so, I think I’ll try this dessert as well.”


End file.
